Darkness of Undella
by ChristineNicoleBlack
Summary: Misty May & Dawn are psyched to be attending the most elite school in Unova! But they soon find that nothing is as it seems in this peaceful beach town. Can they uncover the secret and save their classmates from a terrible fate? Co-Author: xxLuna
1. Fragile

**Yay! Another new story! This is a first for me- a multi-chaptered fic! A long way from my usual one-shots. Anyway, a very high T rating, almost boarderline M, for language and some creepy mystery stuff and some future romance stuff, but not too bad or lemon-y, I hope. I hadn't really planned on posting this for a while, however, it is almost 1 AM, I'm deathly bored, and I had two slices of pie (so im still recovering from a sugar rush), so I figured this would be a good idea. Whether or not it really is, well, we'll find out. By the way, contains Ikari, Poke, and Contest shippings, maybe a few others to be decided later. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my first multi-chaptered fic, _Hidden Darkness of Undella_. (Okay, so, crappy title. Sorry guys. I promise the story is better than the title. May be changed later.)**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. (If I did, there would be a lot more PalletShipping...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Fragile**

* * *

><p>Students crowded around a small memorial set aside for the young victims. Two girls were found dead two nights ago, their bodies ravaged and drained of blood. One girl, about fifteen or sixteen, stood in the back, head down, cold, wet tears rolling down her pale face, mourning with the rest of her classmates.<p>

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees behind them. Obviously she was the only one that noticed.

She silently slipped away from the rest of the group, wiping her eyes and grabbing her dark gray brown hair, playing up the act a little bit just in case someone else was watching her. Once enclosed in the safety of the trees, she hissed. "Fucking. Idiots!"

"Aw, c'mon, baby, don't be like that," said a strong, soothing voice from beside her. At least, it was suppose to be soothing.

"To hell with you!" the girl said, voice breaking, pulling away from figure beside her. "Marina and Cassie were my best friends. Now they're gone, thanks to _you_!"

"Just be glad it wasn't you." A harsh, new voice emerged from the trees, along with two other silhouettes.

"C'mon, man, don't be so-"

"You know it's true!"

The girl wanted to scream. "These were my best friends, you morons! I know this… this _thing_ that you do is necessary to survive but this time it's different-"

"So you're saying you approve of us killing those two little sluts back in December?" said another new voice, one of the three new figures. The girl could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, of course not! Just-"

"Well what do you expect us to do?" said the harsh voice. "There are very few ways for us to stay alive and this is the easiest."

"My best friends?" She saw the middle silhouette shrug.

"Wrong place, wrong time. Not our problem."

"Alright, guys, come on," said the last of the trio that had appeared. "This is hardly the place or time to discuss this. Leaf, go back to the memorial before anyone realizes you're gone-"

"Shut up!" his friends said rather loudly, not wanting to hear his rationalizations. They quickly realized the noise they had made, and five heads snapped backwards, confirming no one had heard the ruckus, and if they did had chosen to ignore it.

"Be nice," the girl sighed a moment later. "He's right. I should go back. We'll finish this later tonight… this morning… whatever." She exhaled again, turning to look up at the figure next to her before turning around and sulking back to the memorial service. He offered her a sympathetic smile she didn't catch.

After all, knowing exactly what had happened and not being able to do anything about was a very terrible thing.

**_One Year Later… _**

_To: Misty, May _

_OMG I finally got my letter from U.A… I got in! EEK! we're going 2 undella academy together! this year is gonna be totally epic!_

_~Dawn_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So, I think that went well. I hope you guys did too! :D Fair warning, the first couple of chapters wil be pretty short, but they will gradually get longer. Reviews and Flames accepted all the same, just remember, you get what you give out. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this! I love you all to Pluto and back!<strong>

**Peace, Love, and Harmony,**

**MN **


	2. Psyched

**Okay, so I know it's only been like three days since i posted the first chapter, but the truth is, I'm Psyched about this story, which is coincidentally the title of Chapter 2, as you see. I'm having so much fun writing this right now, and since Chapter 1 was so short, I figured it would be a nice little present to give you guys Chapter 2 a little early :D I hope you guys L-O-V-E this, so without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 2 ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Psyched**

_Dawn's POV_

I could barely believe it.

I mean, come one- I was less than two days away from attending the most elite private school in any region with my two best friends.

Not everyday wishes like that came true.

I sat on my bed, flipping through all the Undella Academy brochures for the umpteenth time since I'd gotten my acceptance letter. Undella was a quiet little beach town in eastern Unova, with U.A. perched on top of a hill, overlooking Undella Bay to the west and a beautiful forest with streams and waterfalls on the north. I sighed, picturing myself mingling with cute seniors and locals, hanging out with my besties.

A knock on the door brought me out of my reverie. "Come in, Mom!" I called, organizing the pamphlets. The door opened, my mom's face hidden by a large pile of clean laundry.

"Oh!" I shot up to help, taking the basket and setting it on my bed.

"Thank you, dear," my mom said. She took a seat at my desk chair. "So… How are you?"

"Fine, for now," I said, beginning to fold my clothes. I left tomorrow at noon and barely even started packing. "It hasn't really sunken in yet, I guess." My mom laughed.

"Oh, it will. Do you need any help packing?"

"No, I think I got it." I smiled at my mother. "No need to worry." She grimaced, but I laughed it off. "Really, mom," I assured her. "It's fine, I got it covered." I stood up and walked over to my closet, pulling out the huge hot pink and white polka dotted suitcase I had gotten the day I got my acceptance letter. It was perfect.

"Oh, fine," my mom sighed, conceding defeat. "Do you want me to wash your outfit so you can wear it tomorrow?"

"Yes, please," I said. "Just let me change." I went into the bathroom and picked up an old shirt and pair of shorts off the floor, pulling my regular clothes off. As I took my shirt off, I heard a flutter of papers and looked down. Old U.A. newsletters I had printed off the website were scattered on the floor. I sighed and leaned down to pick them up, but one caught my eye.

**BODIES OF STUDENTS FOUND, DISAPPEARANCE CASE NOT CLOSED **

I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off, not bothering to check the date, assuming it was just an elaborate senior prank.

"Here you go, Mom," I said coming out of the bathroom. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Now remember, the train leaves for Castelia City tomorrow at noon sharp, and from there you'll take a ship called the Royal Unova to Undella Town. Got it?"

"Got it." I smiled as my mom shut the bedroom door behind her, and I grabbed my checklist off my desk so I could begin packing:

Nine pairs of shorts… Fifteen shirts… pajamas and underwear's… Three dresses… Six jeans, skinny and otherwise… Two dress pants… My lucky pink jacket… Five skirts…I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite black Converses, two pairs of high heels, three pairs of flats and another three pairs of my Old Navy flip-flops. I stopped at my dresser and withdrew two bathing suits- a classy black one piece and a bight pink bikini- and at my bathroom, picking up the bag of toiletries I had prepared, and put everything in the suitcase, trying to be as neat as possible. Then I went back to my desk and picked up the two bags of school supplies my mom had bought me- including the cutest little tasseled leather backpack- and dumped all the color folders and notebooks and mechanical pencils on top. I smiled when the zipper closed easily over the tracks. Finally, I checked my 'carry-on' backpack, making sure all the essentials were there- laptop, iPod, cell phone, various chargers, a new book with a glossy black cover, my journal, favorite multicolored pens, and all my jewelry and make-up, including the purple and black friendship bracelet with my name sewn on in white, a present May had given both Misty and myself three Christmases ago, and my wallet and extra money I had saved up from babysitting that was going towards everything but school.

When I was finally done, I set all my belongings by the door, and turned around to take a good look at my room, my eyes settling on my bed. Crap! I couldn't forget the quilt my grandma had made for me, or my favorite plush teddy bear. I folded the quilt and put them both in my backpack, and collapsed on my bed, smiling hugely.

Come Sunday, life as I knew it was gonna change.

**~oOo~**

_Third Person POV_

Fours boys sat atop a large rock on the beach outside Undella City. At least, a passerby would assume they were average teenage boys. Upon closer inspection, one would see they were extraordinarily beautiful, each with flawless skin, sparkling eyes, and perfect hair.

"So," one of them said, running a hand through his chartreuse hair. "Who's coming in to replace the four we lost last year?"

"Three girls and a boy- May Maple, Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz, and Barry Jun," replied the one with auburn hair.

"Are they sluts like those other girls were?"

"Marina and Cassie weren't that bad," a raven-haired boy interjected.

"Regardless," said a violet-haired young man, finally speaking. "They can't know anything. After all, it is kinda suspicious. A whole town full of sluts and only the ones at our school dying." They all laughed, rather harshly.

"Agreed," said the auburn haired boy. "Make sure the new kids know the rules, and no one gets hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh... Mysterious... Can you guys guess who the four mysery boys are? Might not be who ya think ;D Anyway, I hoped you LOVED this. Big thanks and imaginary cookies to <em>mednin<em>, _Fun0star_, _Starfire1407_, _AnimexLuver4Eve_, and X-_ShikaTemaLuv-X _who all made me smile with their reviews, fav-ings, and anything else nice they did for me :) It all made my day ! Thanks guys! I love you and all my readers to Pluto and back! **

**Look on The Brightside, yall! **

**~MN**


	3. Revealed

**Hey! So I know it's been forever since I updated, and I know this is super short, so I'll post chapter four after this one goes up :) Is that cool? Is all forgiven? ;) Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, even if it was just a couple. It seriously made my day. Anywho, here's chapter three :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah. I don't own any of this. Dang. :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Revealed**

_Misty's POV _

* * *

><p>I honked the car horn impatiently as we idled in front of Dawn's house, two minutes shy of ten thirty. We had a half hour ride to the train station, and I wanted to get there and beat the rush. I honked again.<p>

"Chill out, Mist," my sister Daisy said airily, laughing and flipping her golden blonde hair.

"Shut up," I muttered. Dawn finally appeared on the front porch, bright pink suitcase in tow. So typically Dawn…

"Hey!" She said as she opened the trunk and stashed her belongings with mine.

"Hey," I replied as she hopped in the back, brushing my fiery red hair out of my eyes. We all waved to Mrs. Berlitz, who was standing on the front porch with a concerned expression. I smirked.

"You told her not to worry, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." We all laughed. When Dawn said that, that's usually when _everyone _worried the most.

The first few minutes was a quiet drive, and the screeching Skillet music I had bleeding through the speakers was oddly encouraging. After a moment, Daisy turned down the music, and messed with her hair.

"So…" she said. "Undella Academy, huh? Like, pretty impressive." She flashed us one of her award winning smiles. Dawn smiled, back nodding enthusiastically, but I knew my sister's sweet voice was implying more than a simple compliment.

"Totally," I finally said, prompting her to continue. "Nice beach, good surf, cute guys-"

"And, like, a little mystery."

I stopped at a red light and me and Dawn both twisted in our seats to get a good look at Daisy.

"What?" she asked, laughing again. "Like, don't tell me you haven't heard about this before!"

"About _what _exactly?" I asked stepping on the gas. Daisy crossed her thin legs, launching into full story mode.

"I was doing some research about the school after you got your acceptance letter; People disappear from that school every year. Usually turn up dead. Two girls disappeared last year, actually, right before school got out. Autopsy said they'd been raped and murdered."

It was totally quiet for a moment. Then…

"Haha! Daisy, you're funny!"

"Yeah, right, okay!" I laughed loudly along with Dawn.

"It's true!" Daisy said incredulously, like she was shocked we obviously didn't believe her.

I giggled. "Daisy, just shut up," I said, concentrating on the road as well as I could through the oncoming chuckles. "There's nothing wrong with that school. Stop trying to freak us out."

"Fine," Daisy said, dismissing us with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. "Don't believe me. But when you die at the hands of a mentally unstable rapist, don't say your big sister didn't do her part to try and warn you."

I looked at Dawn in the rearview mirror, rolling my eyes. Dawn grinned back at me, but her eyes flashed with something I couldn't quite figure out. Annoyance? Humor?

Fear?

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was short. Sorry ya'll. You'll get a two part update just for that, and because it's been almost two weeks since I've updated. Hope you guys haven't forgotten about me :) Hope you loved this, as always. <strong>

**You make me happy, whether you know it or not :)**

**~MN**


	4. Common Fear

**As promised, here's that two-part update, since my updates on this have been nonexistant for a while. Ya'll probably just totally forgot about this story, haha. I hope you didn't though. Which, since you're reading this I guess you didn't soo... Tell your friends? haha :) Anyway, as promised, here's chapter four, longer than chapter three ! lol **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

**Common Fear**

_May's POV_

I pressed my forehead against the cold glass, my eyes frantically searching for Misty and Dawn. The train was leaving in less than fifteen minutes, and still no sign of my besties.

"Come on," I whispered to no one, anxious, messing with my hand-made friendship bracelet.

Okay, I guess maybe I was a little on edge.

I mean, I'm sure those stories about what happened last year were just accidents, like my dad had said.

Right?

"BOO!"

I yelped, jumping a little bit out of my seat. I turned around and saw my two best friends smiling widely and laughing, luggage in hand,

"Guys!" I said, breathing a sigh of relief and hugging their necks. "I was getting worried. The train leaves in a few minutes." Dawn laughed, sitting down across from me.

"You're such a worrywart, May. We wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Seriously." Misty sat down next to me. "Oh, May, you're not gonna believe the stor-"

'Help with your luggage, ladies?" We all looked up. Standing in the doorway was a boy apart our age with red brown hair. He was lean but still muscular, clearly displayed by his tight-fitting black t-shirt.

Dawn and Misty both smiled and nodded, and the boy easily lifted their suitcases and stored them into the overhead compartment, one by one.

"I'm Kenny, by the way," he said, securing the hatch.

"Hi, Kenny," we all said together, in a creepy horror movie twins kind of way. Misty stood up.

"These are my best friends Dawn and May, and I'm Misty. It's nice to meet you." Kenny smiled at my red-headed friend. I noticed he had a nice smile.

"You girls, too." He took a seat next to Dawn, stretching his arms out across the back of the bench. "So, I'm guessing this is your first year at U.A.?"

"Yup," I said, messing with my bracelet again. "Juniors."

"Oh, cool, maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Hopefully," Dawn said in a friendly way. "So, anything we should know about Undella Academy?"

Kenny shook his head, making an expression. "No, no not really… Well…" He hesitated. "Has anyone told you about the Bone Dry Murders yet?"

"'Bone Dry Murders?'" Misty quoted incredulously. "You can't be serious. My sister tried to sell us this same kind of crap in the car. Something about a couple of girls being raped and murdered-"

"It's not crap, Misty," Kenny said in a small voice. "Marina Scott and Cassie John. Knew them since we were in second grade. They disappeared after school one day and a couple seniors found them a few days later in the forest outside of Undella Town. There's a memorial set aside for them where their bodies were found."

It was really quiet for a moment. Then Dawn spoke.

"But that's the _only_ thing like that that's happened there…_ right_?" Her voice was very soft.

"I wish I could say yes," Kenny replied, voice sorrowful and aged suddenly. "Before Marina and Cassie, two other girls disappeared. It wasn't as big of a deal as Marina and Cassie. They weren't as well known by everyone, or _liked _for that matter." Kenny sniffed. "But it was pretty much the same story for all of them. Disappeared, then found a few days later beaten, bruised, and drained of blood."

I shivered. "When you say 'drained of blood'…"

"I mean, _drained of blood_. Like bone dry. That's why we call it the Bone Dry Murders."

I wrapped my arms around myself. Misty hugged me, and Dawn wrapped her arms around her pale little legs and looked away, at the door.

"What was the final… you know, _report_ on all of them?" I looked up at Misty. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but otherwise she portrayed no sign of fright at Kenny's story.

"Animal attack." He shrugged.

"And do you believe that?"

"Hell no."

An eerie silence fell over the compartment. Dawn again broke the silence and drew in a deep breath.

"What do _you_ think happened, Kenny?" I asked the bronze-haired boy, beating Dawn to the punch.

"I don't know." He sighed and leaned forward. "I would think it was an animal attack. A bear maybe, considering all the injuries. But drained of blood? Nah. That's no bear."

Kenny stared out the window as me and my friends exchanged weary looks. The Misty spoke up.

"My sister told me people disappear from the school every year. Is that true?"

"Yup." Misty cocked her head to the side, looking at Kenny, her bright red pony tail brushing against my cheek. "But last year was the first time anyone had… you know."

"What happened to the other people, Kenny?" Dawn asked, looking up at him. He shrugged again.

"Here's where the weird part comes in-"

"So do you consider all the other stuff_ not _weird?" Misty asked sarcastically.

Kenny raised his eyebrows. "Good point. Anyway, people would disappear in the middle of the day, be gone for the night, the be back at school the next day dazed and confused. But _alive_."

"Did they disappear randomly? Or in groups?" Misty pressed.

"To hell if I know. I was too busy trying to protect myself." Kenny looked at all of us suddenly, obviously wondering if that was the wrong thing to say. "Hey," he said, forcing a fake, but still believable, smile. "Don't freak out. We got wicked security this year. Nothing and no one is getting in or out without strict permission. Besides," he said standing up. "Who would want to hurt pretty girls like you?" He laughed good naturedly, and the three of us smiled at him. A knee-jerk reaction.

He slid open the compartment door. "See you girls soon," he said, waving.

"Bye, Kenny," we said together.

We stared at each other. Misty's face was neutral, displaying no emotion. Dawn's was horrified, clearly choosing to believe Kenny's horror tale. God only knows what my face looked like.

Misty let go of me, shaking her head and stretching. "Well, camp fire story time was fun, now it's time to move on." Me and Dawn stared at her.

"You can't be serious!" Dawn said, her voice hoarse and quiet like Misty had just said she was gonna go find the murderer herself. "You heard Kenny! Four girls _died _last year, Mist!" I heard her voice cracking and automatically stood up and sat next to her, pulling her close to me.

"Dawn, sweetheart, please calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick," Misty said maternally. "Look you have to look at things in a logical way. There are over six hundred and eighty students at that school. Only four have been attacked-"

"Plus the people that disappeared, and God knows how many there were!" Dawn said hysterically and loudly, right in my ear.

"But they came back," Misty pointed out calmly. "Look my point is that there's a very slim chance _anything_ will happen to us. And you heard Kenny, there's great security this year. We'll be fine."

Dawn muttered something under her breath, and I didn't quite catch it, but it sounded like 'That's what they probably thought, too.'

A few hours passed without us saying anything. Dawn feel dozed off in my arms, and I stared out the window at the now sheeting rain. I looked at Misty, who was reading a book that had a glossy black cover with a flower on it.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked her suddenly. She shrugged.

"Simple. I refuse to believe that all of this is more than a freak animal accident, like Kenny said."

"They were _drained of all blood, _Misty. Does that mean nothing?"

"Bats or maggots." She replied like those words explained it all.

I stared at her. Girls had _died. _And she was acting as if it were nothing. Misty wasn't a heartless person. This wasn't like her.

I must have been staring at her funny, because when she looked at me she sighed and put down her book.

"Look, May, if you _let_ this get to you, if you _choose _to believe it, you will be scared. Don't think about it and don't be worried about it. We'll be fine. " I shook my head, worried, and twisted my neck to gaze out the window again.

Four girls had _died. _

And _if_ I was being honest with myself, I could say this:

We could easily be next.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh... scary. Okay, not really but you know :) haha. Anyway, did yous love it? If you did, review? If you didn't, still, review. Only constructive critisism. I'll take flames, yeah, but you know, you get back what you dish out. <strong>

**I love my readers more than you will ever know :)**

**~MN**


	5. Cover Ups

Say Happy Birthday to me(: The 18th of November (today) is my birthday ^-^ Yes, I'm aware this chapter is incredibly short, and I apologize, I'll post chapter 6 in a few days. No I have not given up on this story completely. I just feel like I've lost my flair for Pokemon fics. Sorry Guys. I'll do my best.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

Cover Ups

"We have to hide this."

Four young men stood, surrounding two small Crosses that were overflowing with stuffed animals and cards and dead flowers and pictured.

"You're right," muttered a purple-haired young man. "If we're lucky the newbies won't know anything about this, and we can keep them from getting suspicious."

"Big fat _IF_," muttered a boy with chartreuse hair.

"Whatever. Help me gather the flowers. We'll dump them in the water and cover up the rest of this with a bush or something."

The other three boys eyes their violet-haired friend in a variety of ways, wearily and questioningly and understandingly.

"What?" he asked, irritated. "I'm soulless, not heartless."

**~oOo~**

_Dawn's POV_

Hell yes, I'm scared.

After Kenny left, I was _way _past scared. Frightened, actually.

Murderers and unexplained so called animal attacks and bloodless bodies.

Wasn't that enough to scare anyone?

Misty seemed confident that we would be just fine. May didn't say much at all. She just held onto me, two scared best friends.

How could I not be scared, after what happened to…

But I'm not gonna deal with _that _baggage again. Not now.

I pulled away from May- it was around midnight now, and my friends were sound asleep- and went to go stand in front of the window, pressing my palms against the glass for support.

No.

_No. _

I wanted to smack myself. No way I should be letting this get to me! I was going to an amazing school with my best friends in the world. I shook my head. Alright. No way was this going to affect me. I wasn't going to let it. I was going to go to Undella Academy, meet awesome new people, hang out with my besties and have the time of my life.

I sat back down next to May and leaned my head back, determined to move on and forget.

After all, you can't change the past.

**~oOo~**

_Misty's POV_

Was I scared?

Yes' mam.

Was I gonna show it?

Aw, _hell_ no.

I didn't scare easily, so obviously this was a big deal for me. As soon as Kenny shut the door behind him, though, I shook it out and pretended my whole little 'scared-as-shit' act was simply to humor him.

May and Dawn were obviously freaked out. Dawn had her own reasons, and May was easily frightened. Someone had to be brave.

And I was a good actress.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. If you didn't... well sorry, i guess. I'll do my best to keep this going.<p>

On the plus side, I've developed a real love for Harry Potter fics(: Be looking fot that in a few weeks(:

**Love and Harmony, Silver Ecstacy,**

**MN**

**(P.S. Imaginary cookies to anyone who's noticed the NeverShoutNever references ^-^)**


	6. New

**Hey, everyone ! As promise here's Chapter Six! I hope you all enjoy it and be sure to check out my note at the end of the chapter! (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

New

_Third Person_

"Now way!"

The girls had finally arrived at the school, and it was everything they had expected- lush and green and beachy and amazing.

Misty, May, and Dawn dragged there luggage off of the shuttle, mesmerized and preoccupied with the scenery, all talk of unexplained murders and bloodless bodies forgotten, thin smoke easily waved away with a flick of the wrist.

As they walked up the stone pathway to the main building, the girls smiled and waved to their new peers and teachers, first impressions on the brain. As they reached the front steps, a girl with dark grey brown hair approached them, smiling warmly.

"Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, and Misty Waterflower?" The girls all nodded. "Hi, I'm Leaf Green. I'm your new roommate!"

**~oOo~**

_May's POV_

Leaf seemed very nice, certainly someone I could get along with. Perky and chipper and friendly, her brownish hair bounced along with her every step as we tramped across the campus, Leaf chatting animatedly all the way. We reached a building marked Jacqueline Hall and walked down the cool hallway until we reached room 315.

"It's kinda bare," Leaf admitted to us, digging the something out of the pocket of her skinny jeans. "I just got here this morning. I managed to do some cleaning up and get the beds ready, at least." She stuffed the key into the lock and pushed the door open, revealing a simple, light peach colored room with white clad beds and industrial blue flecked carpet like in the hallway, windows covering most of the west wall. Leaf's belongings were already set up around one of the two single beds.

"How cute!" Dawn said, dropping her bags at the bed closest to the window and gazing out at the sprawling beach beneath us. "This is so gorgeous! Ohmigosh, guys, we are _so _lucky!" Leaf sat down on her bed.

"You should see the forest. Honestly, they couldn't have picked a better spot for a boarding school."

I glanced around the room, seeing the mini fridge and modern shelves built into the wall and the steel framed bunk beds across from the singles. Dawn was right, this was a cute little place. I must have looked a little distracted or something, though, because Leaf shot me an apologetic smile and spoke up again.

"Sorry, do one of you want first grab at the single beds?" She laughed. "This is why I hate being the first person to get here."

"I want the other one!" Dawn said excitedly, plopping down on the other bed almost immediately. Me and Misty laughed, and she looked at me.

"Bunk mates?" I smiled and nodded.

"Bottom," I said plopping my suitcase onto the bed next to me.

"Looks like I get top!" Misty swung her backpack onto the bed, almost knocking me in the head.

"Alright, so I think we definitely need to do some shopping. Set this place up for the school year, you know, do some decorating." Dawn smiled.

"You would say that, Dawn," I said, laughing.

"You've both got a point," Misty said, sitting next to me. "What do you think, Leaf?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea," she said, messing with one of her bracelets. "There's a bunch of cute little stores in town. We can go tomorrow, if you want. The first week here is always just introductions and getting used to everything."

"Sounds perfect," Dawn said, bouncing a little bit on her bed. "Wow this is really comfy… Anyway, I got a bunch of extra money saved up. We can use that."

"Same here," me, Leaf, and Misty said at the same time. We all laughed.

"Awesome," Misty said, getting up. "Now that our plans for tomorrow are secured, where's the bathroom? I seriously want to take a shower."

"Yeah, me, too," Dawn said, standing up.

"Through that door," Leaf said, pointing to a white door on the same wall as our bunks. "Towels and everything are already in there."

"Great!"

Misty and Dawn disappeared through the door, and I was left sitting awkwardly in the room with Leaf. We looked around the room, and she caught my eye a moment later and we smiled awkwardly at each other. A minute later, she came to sit by me.

"I get the feeling that you're kinda feeling… I don't know… Off," she said in a kind way. I shrugged.

"A little," I admitted. "I mean, this is my first time at a boarding school, it's a lot to take it." Leaf peeked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Well, that too, but I mean… I don't know, maybe I'm paranoid, but I get the feeling I'm not exactly your most favorable person at the moment… Ya know?" I looked at her for a moment, then laughed.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth!" I assured her. "It's just… like I said, it's a lot to take in. I just need a good night's sleep and I'll be fine." Leaf looked at me for a second, but smiled and stood up.

"Great," she said, laughing with me. "Then we're on the same page. I think I'm gonna go take a shower, too. It's been a crazy long day." And with that she disappeared into the bathroom. I sighed and decided to undress, standing up and pulling my suitcase onto my bed. I pulled out a pair of old shorts and changed quickly, pulling off my red shirt and leaving on the lacy white tank top. I pulled out my favorite purple fleece jacket before zipping up the suitcase and throwing it under my bed.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Three quick taps. I raised my eyebrows. It had to be at least past nine-thirty. Who could possibly come calling at this time of night? Nonetheless, I pulled on my jacket and went to open the door. And…

Oh.

My.

_God_.

Standing in front of me was one of the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen, with perfect, spiky, chestnut hair and shining emerald green eyes, and a smile that could make anyone swoon. He was like… I don't there was something off.

No one could be this perfect.

_Could they_?

"Can I help you?" I asked, pulling the purple fleece closer to me and leaning against the door for support.

"Uh, yeah, is Leaf here?" Even his_ voice_ was amazing. I shook my head a little bit, trying to clear it.

"Um, she's in the shower right now. Do I need to give her a message or something?" His eyes lit up suddenly.

"Oh," he said with sudden understanding. "Please forgive me. I should have noticed before. I believe you're one of Leaf's new roommates, correct?" I nodded.

"I'm May Maple," I said, holding my hand out. He grabbed it and leaned down, pressing his lips to my skin. I felt my face go red.

"May…" He sighed. "A name almost as beautiful as the woman it belongs to." I blushed some more. He winked at me. "I'm Garret Samuel Oak. Gary for short. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You, too," I murmured, starstruck. I pulled my hand back, stuffing it into the pocket of my jacket. "So, um, Gary… It's kinda late. Was this purely just a social visit or…" Gary smiled then, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out four sandy-colored envelopes.

"These are for you girls," he said, pushing them gently into my hand. "Courses, teachers, blah, blah, blah. All the usual stuff."

"Oh," I said brilliantly. "Thank you! This is so exciting!" Gary smiled at me.

"I'm sure it is," He murmured. "I must be off. Tell Leaf I dropped by. Until we meet again, _May_…" He sighed on my name. I blushed as he walked away, shutting the door behind me. I sat down on my bed and tore open my own letter, skimming my new classes with eagerness. My friends came out of the bathroom eventually, and I haphazardly tossed them their envelopes. Dawn squealed.

"Ohmigosh Yay!" She said, ripping open the paper. "How exciting! I hope we all have a bunch of classes together!" Leaf nodded.

"Seriously. Hey, May, who dropped these off?" Leaf asked, looking through her papers. I felt a surge of something rock through me.

"Someone named Gary… uh, Oak, I think. He asked for you when I answered the door." I looked up at my friend to see her rolling her eyes and leaning her head back. Misty noticed it, too.

"What's wrong, Leaf?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Leaf shook out her hair.

"Nothing. It's just… Ugh, Gary's under some demented delusion that we're dating… I don't know, it's been like that since we met." I raised my eyebrows. I just _had _to ask.

"Why don't you go out with him then?" I questioned. Leaf just shook her head again.

"He's just… one of those guys, you know? Like, a player." I looked down, embarrassed. Obviously, I had just been a pawn in Gary's little game. "Him _and _his friends. Paul, Drew and Ash." Leaf gazed out the window for a moment before continuing. "Trust me, they're not the good looking charmers everyone sees them to be." I stared at Leaf, wondering what she meant by that, but didn't say anything.

Eventually, after comparing schedules and teachers and what not, Dawn decided we should all get to bed. She was totally psyched about the shopping day tomorrow. I crawled in between the cool sheets, exhausted, words buzzing in my head.

"_They're not the good looking charmers everyone sees them to be_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had a great time writing this and I hope you had an even better time reading it!<strong>

**First I just want to say ! For EVERYTHING nice anyone has done for me the last couple of months. From reviewing to favoriting to simply taking time out of your day to read my stories. That means the world to me and I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am for your dedication and kindness. I'm probably missing a whole bunch of names, but here's a few of the people that made my day when I read the email saying they reviewed, or favorited: _DOESNTLIKEBRACES, Roselia124, Die-Hard-Twi-Hard-13, 101berrycake, _and_ cammieluvsu. _You guys and everyone else are so amazing! SO much has changed for me in the past couple of months (including my penname- hope I haven't confused anyone), but what hasn't changed is how amazing I feel when I see someone has favorited or reviewed or done anything else nice. As a writer, there's no better reward. Thank you guys so much. You're all amazing and beautiful and I just can't thank you enough. **

**Secondly, like I said in the last chapter, my flame for Pokemon fics is kind of burning out. Amd that's an even bigger bummer for me than it is for anyone else. So I have a little... Proposition for you all. A writing contest. **

**How would _you _like to be the one to write Chapter Seven of _Darkness of Undella_? Well, now you can ^-^ Just write and submit your Chapter on or before Janurary 2nd, 2012. The best chapter wins a lifetime supply of virtual cookies _AND _their name in the summary declaring them a co-writer of _Darkness of Undella. _Please check my profile for full details before you enter. **

**Thank you SO much guys!**

**You all have your own place in my complex heart 3**

**~CNB**


	7. Pretty Little Sneaks

**ChristineNicoleBlack: Hello, friends(: Well, the wait is over. I want to say congratulations to my good friend Lunaxx. I loved her chapter, and it was exactly what I was looking for in Chapter 7. Good job, Luna. Many reviews and nice things to you, my friend!**

_Darkness of Undella Chapter 7_

Luna: So yeah, I had a different version of this written on my laptop, but that broke down. So this is going to be a sucky chapter (in my own opinion) since I am writing it a day before its due date. XD Well wish me luck~! Oh, and here's Sapphire with the disclaimer.

Sapphire: Luna doesn't own Pokemon, If she did then Ash would be smarter or replaced entirely by Red

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

Dawn woke up early since she was really excited to shop today. Dawn checked her cell phone for the time, it

was only 6:00 AM. Perfect time to go shopping for some furniture to decorate the dorm room. She decided that she would wake everyone up.

"Wake up!" Dawn screamed. All of them groaned since they didn't want to get out of bed. She went to Leaf's bed and pulled the pillow from under her head and the blankets off of her simultaneously. Dawn did the same to Misty and May. With that, they were all awake and fighting for who gets to use the bathroom first.

After everyone finished with getting ready, Leaf led the four of them into the town's plaza.

"The furniture shops is mostly in this area" Leaf said as she pointed Northeast of where they are standing while holding a map of the plaza. The four of them walked in the direction that Leaf said. Each window-shopped for on interesting store, but none caught their eyes. Until Misty pointed something out.

"Are we lost?" Misty asked the group. Dawn pulled out her cell phone to check for signal. Her phone barely one bar. Current time is 8:00AM.

"What about that shop?" Dawn asked while still holding her cell phone up.

The small shop caught her eye when she trying to find some sort of signal for her phone. The outside of the shop appeared to be medieval fashioned. The wooden sign on the store indicated that it was called Bottella de la fecilidad. The others were kind of iffy on wanting to go into the store. But Dawn braced herself as she entered into the store with the others following behind her. They were greeted by dim lights, warmth, and the light smell of cinnamon.

"Welcome to Botella de la fecilidad. My name is Yellow and I'll be your sales assistant for today. Please feel free to ask me anything regarding the store and such. I'll help the most I can." Yellow said as they entered the store.

The store had furniture ranging from the sci-fi to the 80's and everything in between, suiting to everyone's tastes. Everyone picked out what they wanted and headed to the counter to purchase it.

"Thank you for your purchases! Here is our store's address if you ever want to come back and continue shopping at out continuously new selection of items." Yellow said to them before they left. She also handed them each a card with the store's name along with the address and contact information.

Each had to walk back to the dorm room with the heavy luggage they were carrying. They were able to make it back to the dorm quicker than the time it took to walk to the store. Majority of the afternoon was spent on decorating the dorm. Around 8:30PM they were able to finish decorating the dorm room and eat a quick dinner of ramen.

_May POV_

What leaf had said kept ringing in my head like a mantra day and night.

"_They're not the good looking charmers everyone sees them to be."_

But that's not the point of this chapter. The point of this chapter is that the furniture for out dorm room is absolutely adorable. The stuff we got at Botella de la fecilidad was absolutely adorable. I got a mini-fridge that looked like Rotom that is currently happily residing at the en of the bunk beds. I had gotten an average sized rug that looked like Snorlax which is currently in the middle of the room My bed sheet was mainly red with light red flowers on it. Dawn get a giant Piplup beanbag that she is currently using. But when she's not using it, it is just stored inside the closet. Her covers are pink and purple stripes. She also got an elegant table we placed in the center of the room. For practical uses, she got an alarm clock shaped like a pokeball that was placed near the head of her bed .At the edges of the table was handcrafted print of Lilligant and Petil. Misty got the TV which looked really futuristic and techno-y. Since Dawn ran out of money, Misty bought the chairs that matched with the table dawn got. Her bed looked really elegant since it was just the solid color of royal blue. Leaf got a Chandelure styled Chandelier. Her sheets were mostly teal with forest green dots of varying sizes. She also bought a bunch of pillows and stuffed animals of varying sizes. So much, that some of them were over-flowing onto the floor.

"Well then, today was very successful. But are we missing anything?" Leaf asked us as she admired how the room came together.

"Don't think so….But at least Yellow was really and gave at the address to the place in case we needed anything else." Misty said. With that comment, Dawn pulled the card from her pocket and set it under the alarm clock so she wouldn't lose it. Leaf got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey guys," She said it get our attention, "I'm going outside for a short walk." With that, she closed the door. We looked at each other before I broke the silence.

"Did you think we should follow her?" I asked since I was extremely curious about where she was heading to when it was so dark outside.

"Probably not. But if you really want to, you can go. We aren't forcing you to stay." Misty said.

As if on cue, I got up and went to go follow Leaf.

The dark of the night help hide me even though I'm wearing a bright red t-shirt and electric blue sweats. Instead of taking a walk on the path, Lead looked back and forth before walking into a nearby forest. This spiked my curiosity immensely. I waited a while before sneaking into the forest with the same path she took. I hid behind a bush when I saw a clearing up ahead. I saw Leaf talking with the person who came by our dorm yesterday, Gary. I stayed very silent to make sure that they hear me moving about or see me. Even with my efforts with saying perfectly still, I still wasn't able to overhear a speck of their conversation.

_Third POV (To where Leaf and Gary are….)_

"So what are going to do about the new girls? Have you told them of the local legends?" Gary asked Leaf.

"If the legends that you're referring to is about how much you and your friends play around with girls, than yes." Leaf replied to his question bitterly.

"Don't be so harsh Leaf, that's not something you say to your boyfriend." Gary said in a soothing tone to Leaf, obviously trying to calm her down. Before he was able to place a hand on her, she smacked it away. This action was seen and heard clearly by a certain brunette girl hiding in the bushes.

"Boyfriend? When pigs could fly. Besides, did you forget what you did to my friends?" Leaf said to Gary.

"Okay, I'm sorry about what I did your friends. You happy now?" Gary said apologetic, raising his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. Leaf sighed contently but stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the smirk on Gary's lips. Leaf shut her eyes expecting some sort of back hug or skin ship of that sort. Partially right, he gave her a normal hug. Leaf was shocked, and bright red but not visible at night, and stuttered inaudible words from her mouth. Still red, she was still able to shut up when she heard the first signs of Gary speaking.

"Someone is watching us." Gary whispered into Leaf's ears.

"Can you tell who it is?" Leaf whispered into Gary's ears.

"Judging by the fidgeting, female. Been here for about… as long as we have probably." Gary mumbled to Leaf. Leaf just sighed heavily.

"It's probably one of my roommates." Leaf said after another sigh.

Leaf walked towards the general direction that Gary's head motioned to. After moving the bushes around to find May, she finally found her. May sweat dropped at the situation while Leaf gave her a disapproving/glaring look at the crouched over May.

"…H-hey Leaf? What brings…y-you two to…this…a-area?" May stammered over her words.

* * *

><p>Luna: Well, that's it, I wanted it to be longer but I feel the urge to finish it before January 2 even though the contest changed while I was in the middle of writing this chapter XDDD Oh, I'm also I really big fan of the Pokemon Adventure(the manga) so I'll try to enter a lot of references to it XD Hope you enjoy and Review please!<p> 


	8. Like A Ghost

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaackkk. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Like a Ghost<p>

_May's POV_

Okay, so, obviously, creeping on my new roommate was not a good way to start our new friendship.

"MAY!" Leaf exclaimed angrily, clearly shocked. "What the hell are you doing?" Oh, crap.

"Honestly?-" I paused, looking over at Gary. He was gazing at me curiously, and when he caught my eye he smiled shyly. I blushed. "Umm… Can I talk to you _privately_, Leaf?" She whipped around to look at Gary. He ducked his head, but I'm pretty sure I saw him smile widely. When she turned back to me, I saw a ghost of a smile on her face, too."Sure, May," Leaf said, jerking her head towards some trees. "C'mon." I followed her back there, and when she turned back to look at me, she had an expectant look on her face.

"Okay," she said. "Spill it." I bit my lip for a second.

"I was just worried about you, Leaf," I whisper. "I heard the stories of… of what happened her last year-" I'm not sure, but I could have sworn I heard a deep gasp behind us. "And I know the report was an animal attack, but after what I heard… I just sounds like it's covering something else up. I just thought-"

"Excuse me, ladies?" Gary appeared from behind the trees. "I really must be going now. The guys are probably getting worried. I'll see you tomorrow, Leaf." He flashed a heart meltingly beautiful smile. "And, May," He turned to me, his eyes sparkling and beautiful. "So sorry we had to meet again under such, uh, _unusual _circumstances." He laughed a beautiful baritone laugh. "But I assure you, you and Leaf and your roommates are in no danger here. I would never let anything happen to you four." He flashed another dazzling smile. "Goodnight, ladies." He waltzed off. I stared at Leaf for a second, dazed.

"You were saying?" she prompted, the look on her face somewhere between a smile and a grimace. I shook my head a little bit to clear it out.

"Oh… umm… Yeah… Uh, oh yeah, I just thought it was a little sketchy for you to be going out late at night… in the dark… Especially since… what happened." Leaf shook her head a little bit, then sat down against a tree trunk. She groaned.

"Leaf?" I said, beginning to panic. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, May," she said, brushing her hair back. "I was just hoping I wouldn't have to do this so soon…"

Now I was really beginning to panic. A thousand scenarios ran through my head. "Leaf, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The murders, last year, May… The murders." I felt the blood drain out of my face, and my body went stiff.

So Leaf believes they weren't just accidents, either!

Leaf must have sensed the change, because she patted my hand. "Calm down, May." I tried to relax, but adrenaline was beginning to kick in. "Look… the girls that were killed last year- Marina and Cassie… They were my roommates. And my best friends." My eyes got wide. My heart starting pounding. But Leaf kept talking. "When I found out what happened, I just lost it. My parents tried to put me in weekly therapy, but I couldn't do it, and there was no way in hell I was going to let them take me out of U.A. So I promised to get medication for post-traumatic stress disorder and report to my psychiatrist once a month as long as I could stay in U.A." But there were some things that still weren't making sense.

"Leaf," I said, my voice urgent. "If your best friends were _murdered_… Why didn't you just leave? Why do you want to stay so bad?"

"We're not in any danger, May," Leaf said quietly, but her voice was still sharp. "I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you, or me, or Misty or Dawn. Everything's going to be okay… Okay?"

I felt the tears rush to my eyes. "How do you know?" Leaf stood up suddenly, scaring me. I fell back. She reached down and helped me up.

"Look, May," she said firmly but gently, taking my hands. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell _anyone_. And I mean, _anyone_. Do you understand me?" All I could do was nod. In the dim light of the moon, I saw her look left and right of us. Her voice dropped to a whisper when she began to speak. "I _know _things, May. Things you would never believe. I know the deepest, darkest secrets of this school, and of the people in it. As terrifying as this all is, I know for a fact that the three of you are going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Dawn or Misty. Neither will Gary, or any of his friends, I swear to you… Trust me, okay? _Nothing. Will. Happen. _Okay?" Again, all I could do was nod. Leaf nodded, too. "Okay… Good. Now, let's get back to the dorm. I'm freezing." Leaf linked arms with me and practically dragged me back to room 315.

**~oOo~**

_Gary's POV_

"_They know_," I hissed, slamming the door shut behind me. The boys looked up.

"Pardon?" Drew said, flipping his chartreuse hair.

"Those girls, you idiot!" I barked, knocking the car magazine out of Drew's hands. My fingers tightened around the arms of his chair. "The brunette- May Maple- She followed me and Leaf- Asked to speak to Leaf privately- if she knows about the girls from last year then so do the other two!"

"Chill the hell out, Gary," said Paul from his perch at the window, not even looking at me. I stared at the back of his purple locks. "No need for damage control yet, friend. If no one else at this school suspects us, these new girls certainly don't. We just need to keep it that way- turn on the charm, make them trust us. And Leaf would never tell them anything. She knows the penalty. So calm down."

"Paul is right," Ash said, his black hair in his eyes, playing with a ping-pong paddle. "Let's just go make friends. The more they like us, the less they'll want to suspect us if they find out anything more."

I stared around the room at the three of them, still not totally convinced. "Fine," I said begrudgingly. "Tomorrow morning, I'll go invite them all to lunch. We'll have some quality bonding time."

**~oOo~**

_May's POV_

Oh, dear God.

_Oh. Dear. God. _

This cannot be happening. This can just not be real.

In my head, I tried to sort through what I knew, what I didn't know, and what I had to find out.

One, I knew for certain that two- wait, four girls were murdered last year.

Two, The final report was a animal attack, but I knew better- those girls were all kidnapped, raped, and drained of blood.

Three, Leaf knew something about these murders, something the police didn't even know. That why she was so sure that nothing was going to happen to us. Because, somehow, she was on the inside.

Four, I _didn't _know who killed these girls.

Five, I needed to find out before something really bad happened to all of us.

**~oOo~**

_Dawn's POV_

_THUMP. _

I lifted my head just a fraction of an inch from my pillow, suddenly convinced someone was in the room. That's ridiculous, though.

_No more scary movies, Dawn, _I think to myself, recalling the zombie movie marathon I watched just a week ago. Those movies were making me crazy.

I yawned and stretched just a little bit, my head falling back on my pillow.

I don't know how long I was asleep for after that, but after a little bit I opened my eyes again, and I was instantaneously convinced I was dreaming.

"It's okay, they won't-"

"It doesn't matter, Leaf!" said a deep, frustrated voice from the shadows. I tried to lift my head and focus in on what was going on, but sleep had its heavy tentacles wrapped around my body, threatening to drag me back under.

"Don't speak to me like that," said a sharp, female voice. Leaf, like the deep voice had said. I heard a sigh.

"I'm sorry," said the other voice. "It's just frustrating. We've managed to be here all this time without anyone suspecting us, and the last thing anyone needs is for these girls to walk right in and figure us out immediately."

"Even if they did know," Leaf said gently. "They would keep it to themselves, I know they would. May and Dawn and Misty- they wouldn't tell a soul. I swear."

"For your sake, I hope you're right." The voice's embodiment stepped from the shadows, and I felt my eyes get a little bit wider.

"Edward?" I say groggily, thinking of my favorite vampire series after taking in the perfect skin, bright eyes, and amazing hair.

But I didn't have a chance to confirm my suspicion. The monster that is sleep takes me as its willing victim at that moment.

**~oOo~ **

_Leaf's POV_

The first thing I registered when I woke up was the pattering of rain on our window. I sat up and groaned. Ugh. Lovely. So much for going to get my hair done.

"Morning!" I hear a chipper voice from across the room. Misty was already awake.

"Morning," I said, kicking the covers off my legs. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby!" Misty said with a big smile. "I absolutely love the rain. I love anything having to do with water, really. Back in my hometown- Cerulean City, way out in the Kanto region- my sisters run the gym there, and their specialty is water."

"Do you miss it?" I asked. "Cerulean City, I mean?" Misty shrugged.

"Well… yeah." She stared out the window for a moment. "I mean, I'm totally grateful to be here, and besides that, I've spent the last two years in Sunnyshore City with my cousin Jude."

"Sunnyshore City?" I asked. Misty nodded.

"In the Sinnoh region. It's a beautiful place. Hardly ever rains. And it has a wicked beach. It's like a second home to me. But I haven't actually been _home _for a while. I think May and Dawn are planning a surprise trip there for spring break, but- being as it's a surprise- I'm not suppose to know about it." Misty grinned at me mischievously.

"Not know about what?" I look over. Dawn's looking at us, all bleary-eyed. I scrutinized her carefully, curious if she remembered anything from early this morning.

"Apparently there's an amazing surf spot at the end of the beach on Undella Bay," Misty lied smoothly, the two of us sharing a smile. "I heard a couple of seniors talking about it when I went searching for a vending machine last night. Hardly anyone knows about it, though. Ultra-secret. Tell no one." Dawn looked at me. I smiled, and she shook her head.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Dawn tossed her blanket off, her stuffed bear accidentally hitting me in the head.

"Hey!" I said, but she ignored me.

"Anyway," I said, throwing the bear back onto her bed. "Plans for-"

_Knock, knock, knock. _

I squished my face up. "-today?"

"The hell?" Misty asked, staring at her phone. "It's not even eight freaking thirty! Who comes by that early?" I shrug, playing up the totally clueless act.

Gary had stopped by about 3 am this morning. He was nervous that my new roommates might know a little too much. I managed to convinced him that everything was fine, that they wouldn't say a word even if they did know, especially after Dawn woke up and muttered the name of a fictional character after seeing him. But he still wanted the eight of us to spend some time together. I'm still not really sure why. To get to know each other better or something. I don't know, I didn't pay a lot of attention last night. I was exhausted.

"Coming!" I say, shrugging on my robe. As planned, Gary was standing at the door when I flung it open, wide, inviting smile in place.

"Oh, hey, Gary," I say, apparently surprised. "Hey, Misty, come here." I whip around and motion her over to us. "Gary, this is my roommate Misty. Mist, this is my… well, this is Gary."

"Oh, haha, Leaf." Gary rolls his eyes and tips his head towards Misty. "Maybe you can work on her this year. She's totally in denial when it comes to her feelings for me." Gary laughs his perfectly playful laugh, and his perfect smile made its way back to his perfect face. Damn him for being so… damn perfect. Screw it. "Lovely to meet you, Misty," he said, his eyes smoldering. "I'm Gary… I'm sure you've heard much about me." I watched Misty's expression as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Umm… Uh, yeah? I mean, no? I mean… Uh, yeah, I'm Misty. Good to meet you, too, Gary." Misty held out her hand, and Gary leaned down to kiss it like Gary always does, and I have to force myself not to laugh when her face goes beet red. "Uh… Yeah."

"_EEK_!"

_Thump. _

My head whipped towards the bathroom. "Dawn!" I called. "Dawn, are you okay?"

_Dawn's POV_

"yeahleafimfine!" I said frantically, trying to wipe up the bright blue toothpaste that gushed onto the floor a moment ago. .

Ohmigawd. That was him. That was the guy from last night. The guy I thought was Edward. There he was. Standing at our door. God, he probably thought I was a freaking spaz.

But wait- why the hell was he in our dorm room last night at 2 AM?

"Dawn, are you sure you're okay?" I heard Misty call.

"Yeah, Mist, I'm fine!" I promised. "Be out in a sec!" I yanked my robe off the hook on the back of the bathroom door and pulled it on over my tank and booty shorts, and flung open the bathroom door.

Two head turn towards me, and one really gorgeous one just looks up.

His eyes were bright green, and his perfectly tussled chestnut hair shined in the hall lights.

"Why, hello, there," I said with a smile, trying to brush off my spaz moment. "You wouldn't happen to be the infamous Gary Oak I keep hearing about, would you?" He laughed, and it's like a deep, beautiful wind chime.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said with a cute little shrug. "And since I've met Misty and May, you must be Dawn Berlitz, am I correct?" I giggle.

"I am," I say, coming up beside Misty. "Nice to meet you, Gary." I held out my hand, and when he kissed it, I almost died.

"Anyway, girls," Gary began with a sweet smile. "I was just wondering if you four would be interested in lunch today with me and my boys? Our treat." Leaf shared a glance with me and Misty. I shrugged.

"Sure," I said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Cool with me," Misty said.

"May doesn't get a vote," Leaf said with a laugh. "Snooze you lose, I guess. We'd love to have lunch with you guys, Gary." Gary smiled.

"Awesome. So, you girls meet us in the Meadow around, say twelve-ish?" Leaf nodded.

"Sure, Gary. See you then."

"Awesome." Gary flashed another beautiful smile. "Well, Misty, Dawn- pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Bye, Gary," me and Misty said at the exact same time. We looked over at each other and giggled.

"Come on, May needs to wake the hell up." Misty went over and grabbed a pillow hanging off May's bed, knocking her in the head with it several times.

"WAKEY WAKEY, MAY MAPEY!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!"

I laughed at my friends. May had never been a morning person.

**~oOo~**

_Leaf's POV_

"So, are your new friends in there trying to kill each other or something?" I grimaced at Gary.

"God, I hope not… Anyway. See? Everything's going to be fine. Dawn and Misty were unsurprisingly charmed by you, and-"

"You think I'm charming?" Gary asked with a slight grin.

"Ignoring. And May… Well… I think she's a little shaken, but she'll get over it after today. Hopefully. I think I kinda freaked her out last night." Gary gave me suspicious look.

"What are you talking about?" I froze up, comprehending for the first time that I might have told May far too much. "Leaf, what are you talking about?" He repeated, placing his hands on this wall on either side of my head. I looked down.

"I won't be mad," he whispered, tipping my chin up with his finger. "I just need to know what you told her."

"I could care less if you got mad at me, Gary," I muttered. "All I'm worried about is May's safety."

"So am I, Leaf. That's why I need to know what you told her." I sighed.

"I just told her that I… I know a little more about this school and the people in it than most anyone else here. And that I knew for a fact that you and your friends would never let anything happen to them." I could sense that Gary had tensed up.

"And what did she say?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. She just nodded." Gary sighed, and pulled away.

"Okay, well… I don't know. If she acts suspicious today, I'll get Drew to work on her. He's pretty good with, um, _persuading_ people to see things his own way." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, sure. I should go make sure my roommates are still alive." Gary nodded, and smiled.

"Alright. See you at lunch." I nodded back.

"Later."

"Hey," he said, catching my wrist as I went to open the door. "No goodbye kiss?" I gawked.

"Gary Oak, when was the last time-"

"You kissed me?" He finished for me. "Last year at Drew's Christmas party. _That's_ when. And don't pretend you don't remember, because we hung onto each other for the rest of the night."

My eyes got wide. "Why… do you remember stuff like that?" Gary laughed gently.

"Because I love you, Leaf. What else do I need to do to prove it?" I sighed, my eyes closed. On an impulse, I stretched up to kiss his cheek. His eyes got a little wide, but other than that he portrayed no emotion.

"Bye, Gary," I said gently.

"Bye, Leaf," he whispered back.

**~oOo~**

_May's POV_

"So, what do you think of Gary?" I asked Dawn as I pulled on a neon green tank top in the bathroom.

"That if Leaf doesn't agree to go out with him soon, I will," she replied matter-of-factly, holding up two skirts side by side and comparing them in the bathroom mirror. I laughed.

"Seriously, Dawn," I say, pulling on a aqua colored shirt with a vivid depiction of three Great Whites on the back. "What do you think of him?"

"Seriously, May," she said jokingly. "Honestly, I just met him this morning. He's hot as hell, yeah, but I don't know anything about him except that and the fact that he's hopelessly in love with Leaf… Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I _mean_, my dear, is why did you ask me that? Do you not like him?" I bite my lip.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I mean… I just don't know, Dawn. You and Misty seem to like him, and obviously Leaf _really _likes him or else she wouldn't put up with him… But there's just something about him… I just don't trust him, you know?" Dawn dropped one of the skirts on the counter.

"Nothing wrong with that," she said, yanking off her shorts and pulling on the short but flow-y white skirt.

"Okay. Wait, what?" I questioned, confused.

Dawn laughed. "All I'm saying is that you're one of the few people in this world that actually listen to your gut instinct, and its usually always right. Who knows? Maybe your just nervous and freaking about because we're at a new school, new place, all that, but maybe… I don't know. Gary isn't normal." Her voice dropped to a whisper here. "There's something… Something _off _about him."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. A similar thought had begun to form itself in my mind last night.

"Like… _Bad, _off?" I whispered back.

"I don't know," Dawn replied, shrugging. "He seems sweet, and very… Southern gentlemen like. But… God, I don't know. There's something different about him."

"Who him?" My face went white as Leaf walked into the bathroom.

"Kenny," Dawn said, as if that's who we had been talking about all along. "We met him on the train. He seems really sweet. I'd been hoping we'd run into him again."

"Kenny Ross?" Leaf asked.

"No idea," I shrugged, playing along. "Kinda tall, reddish brown hair-"

"Kenny Ross," Leaf cut in, laughing. "Yeah, he's awesome. We went to elementary school together. I was psyched when I found out we both ended up here freshman year. I can hook you guys up if you want, Dawn."

"Maybe," she said with a seamless giggle. "So, where exactly are we meeting Gary and his friends?"

"The Meadow," Leaf replied, digging through a basket of clothes on the bathroom floor. "It's this upperclassmen-exclusive lunch area at the edge of the school over looking Undella Bay. It's suppose to be awesome." Leaf sighed. "_So_ happy I'm finally an upperclassman." We all laughed.

"No joke," I agreed, picking up my pink and black make-up bag. I stare into the mirror for a second, considering putting on make-up, then decided I was too lazy to do that right now. Besides, if these mysterious friends of Gary Oak's didn't like me without make-up, I wasn't gonna waste a lot of time on them past that. Still…

"Hey, Misty!" I called from the bathroom. "Can I borrow that new lip gloss you got?" No answer. "Misty?" I looked over at Dawn. Leaf had busied herself digging for a tank top in the basket of clothes. I set down my make-up bag and flung open the bathroom door, scanning the room for my red-headed friend. My eye was immediately caught by the open window, looking like it had been haphazardly thrown open. My face went white.

"M-m-m- Misty?" I barely choke out, my face cold and bloodless. I slowly made my way to the window, expecting to see my friend's pale body spread-eagle on the ground and covered in blood.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"AHHHH!" I whipped around, shocked, and in my haste trip over my own two feet. I tired to grab hold of Dawn's bedspread, but I ended up yanking it clear off the bed and landing on my butt. I saw Leaf and Dawn peaking out from the bathroom door.

"Dude, May! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Misty reached down and helped me up, and I noticed the wire she had dangling from her ears.

"You were listening to your iPod?" I asked, slightly irked.

"Yeah," she said, confused, her eyes wide with innocence. "Wha… What did I do?" I stared at her for a minute.

"Nothing. Just… Nothing. Can I borrow your lip gloss?"

**~oOo~ **

_Leaf's POV _

_sooo… ohkay we might have a prblm. _

I pressed send and grabbed an Aeropostle t-shirt out of my clean clothes basket.

_**Really? And what might our problem be? **_

I'd always hated how Gary was so correct and punctual when he texted people. It made me think he was mad. Especially in this case, when he might actually be.

_nothing major i think… may just had a little uhhh episode a minute ago & i could have sworn dawn and her were talking about u before i came into the bathroom. _

_**They were talking about me, huh? ;) **_

I rolled my eyes.

_yes, u pretentious d-bag, they were tlking about u._

_**Well, I don't really blame them. I **_**am **_**incredibly fascinating. :D But enough about me. What do you mean when you say that May had an episode? **_

_honestly idk. she called out to misty frm the bathroom & misty didnt answer & the nxt thing i know shes fallen on her butt about to be choked to death by dawns blanket… dont ask. _

Gary didn't reply for almost a full two minutes, which had me really worried. I grabbed my phone and went to go sit on my bed. Misty was laying back listening to music, Dawn was on her laptop, and May was standing by the window looking seriously disturbed. I looked down and realized my message light was beeping.

_**I'm going to ask anyway. Not about the blanket, though. Well, kind of about the blanket. Did she like freak out or something when Misty didn't answer her? **_

I thought for a moment.

_well yeah kinda. when misty didn't answer she got all quiet and left the bathroom & a minute later we heard her scream. now she's standing by our window looking all kinds of psyched out_

_**Meet me at the vending machine down the hall from your room. NOW. **_

My eyes got wide, wondering if I said something wrong. I got up from my bed, sticking my phone in my pocket.

"Hey, you guys," I said, trying to think on the spot. "I just remembered, I have to go grab something from my cousin in Ashmore Hall, I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Dawn asked, looking up from her laptop.

"Oh, no, no, that's okay. He's been sick the last few days, anyway. You probably don't want to catch anything," I said as I slip towards the door. "Be right back!" I rushed down the hall, where Gary was already waiting by the snack machine.

"What the hell-"

"Paul was out there." My eyes got wide.

"Excuse me?"

"Paul was out, at the beach. Feeding. Or trying to. He heard a scream and thought somebody saw him, and he bolted. Didn't stick around to investigate. He read that last text you sent me, and realized that it was May that screamed. He's concerned." I felt the blood rush from my face.

"Now… d- don't panic yet-"

"Yet? YET? If May saw _anything_, Leaf-"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Garret Oak!" I growled. "I know _damn _well what's going to happen if May saw Paul. Maybe you and your sick little friends should be more careful if you're so _fucking worried _about people seeing you!" Gary opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again and turned away from me.

"Okay, you're right," he said, sounding defeated. "I am truly sorry. Forgive me?" I folded my arms and turned away, but a second later I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"We can save her, Leaf," he whispered in my ear. "You know that. It's just not the life we would choose for someone." I pulled away from him so I could look him in the eye. "If she saw him," I began slowly. "What's gonna happen?" Gary shrugged.

"You know what, Leaf… Celos made that very clear when he found out about you." I tensed at the name. "But we can save her. She can be-"

"Don't say it," I say quickly, cutting it off. I'd always hated hearing the word said out loud. Especially since I knew I was being forced into the same fate. Gary's expression grew somber.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"S'not your fault," I said sadly. I bit my lip. It was silent for a moment.

"Hell, maybe we'll get lucky," Gary said suddenly, forced optimism in his voice. "Maybe she didn't see him. Maybe it was just pure coincidence." I doubt it.

"Maybe," I said. "I should probably get back to my room." Gary's eyes were sympathetic.

"We'll get this figured out, okay? Your friends will be fine. Promise."

Sure, whatever you say. Sorry if I don't believe you.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, it's a little scattered, a little confusing, and a little... I don't even know what. But I am slowly but surely pulling myself back together when it comes to writing this story. I hoped y'all loved this, and I hope you all can forgive me for making you wait. <strong>

**~CNB**


End file.
